deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Barrow
'''Jennifer Barrow' was a geologist and surveyor[[Dead Space: Downfall/Transcript|'{Dead Space: Downfall Transcript}']]: "Jen is a geologist and a site surveyor, not an anthropologist, archaeologist, or Unitologist." on Aegis VII. She was married to Dig Foreman Colin Barrow. Biography Little was known about Jennifer Barrow prior to her employment by the CEC on Aegis VII. Red Marker Jennifer Barrow was the leader of the dig team on Aegis VII that discovered the Red Marker. She was also the first person to note that Aegis VII was visited by humans before, noting the presence of rock scarring similar to that made by an E-34 drilling rig on the planet which apparently was not used since 200 years prior. Shortly after discovering the Marker, Jennifer became ill'{Dead Space: Downfall Transcript}': "Besides, she hasn't been well.", likely succumbing to the dementia that spread throughout the colony. The Second Aegis VII Incident Following planet crack and the ensuing intense electromagnetic surges that rendered communications impossible, Colin Barrow quickly returned home to see if Jennifer was safe. Instead, he found her in a catatonic state. She covered the interior of the room with Marker-related symbols and in the process of cutting her skin with her own fingernails. To her husband's shock and horror, Jennifer Barrow cut her throat with a Rock Saw, committing suicide. Despite Jennifer's death, Colin refused to accept or acknowledge it. He transported her body to the shuttle that he arrived in with the intention of taking her to the USG Ishimura. During his take off preparations, an Infector entered the shuttle without his notice. As Colin Barrow crash landed the shuttle, Jennifer's transformed body attacked and killed him. Gone by the time the P.C.S.I. Sec Officers arrived, the Necromorph that was once Jennifer Barrow was seen once more. As it moved through a vent, it passed an opening where a shocked Dr. Terrence Kyne caught sight of it. It stared back and disappeared quickly. Trivia * The Necromorph Jennifer becomes is unlike any other encountered in Dead Space. Other than modifications to her teeth and eyes; there are no major phenotypical alterations present due to the infection. Even her neck, damaged due to her suicide, was left unchanged. This could possibly be attributed to the infection completely manifesting in her body at the time of her revival. This is a characteristic which was visible in the Necromorph Nicole Brennan at the end of Dead Space, however, this was just a hallucination. * The Cornish meaning for Jennifer is "white", with the connotation of "fair" and "pure".Jennifer - Wikipedia Entry * Despite being transformed via Infector, there was no visible proboscis entrance wound on her forehead. Quotes Gallery enhcxkzcpwyzbig.jpg Demented Jennifer.PNG|A demented Jennifer JenBarrow2.jpg|Jennifer Barrow just prior to her suicide About to commit suicide.PNG|Moments prior to committing suicide Downfall_2.jpg|Jennifer just after committing suicide Neck goof.JPG|A scene showing her neck intact Jennifer Barrow.PNG|A Necromorph Jennifer peering down at Dr. Kyne before running off, never to be seen again Necrojen.jpg|Jennifer as a Necromorph Notes Sources Category:Characters Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Deceased